youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
(insert quote from the movie here)
(insert quote from the movie here) is a YouTube Poop made by Cartoonlover98. It was uploaded on October 21, 2014. "And that thieving but from the market place" Summary This YouTube Poop starts off with the famous Pixar logo being glitched up, and the opening of the movie repeats followed the French narrator, saying "Three Days Later", then shows the title card, glitching up. The monster kicks the soccer around the room, then at the kid who cries after being hit running around while glitching, but run around the floor, acted like Curly. The lights are on, zooming the guy's face with SpongeBob in the backgroynd, yelling, "Howdy, y"all!" Mr. Waternoose says that "there's nothing f**k touching a human child." Mike wakes up Sulley with an airhorn. Sulley and Mike watched a commercial showing Betty from Rugrats and the kids from South Park, followed by Mike as Cartman in a costume. Mike gives a surprised face, glitching up and calls from his phone with a prank call from John Cena. While walking to work, Mike says that Sulley has been jealous of his good looks since the "fourth grade", cuts to a scene from Monsters University with the text saying "Plot Hole!" Mike flirts with a lobby manager, Randall yelling, "Wazowski!" Mike fakes a cold, glitches and singing a music from Kirby. Roz watches Mike jerking off from the window outside. Sulley and monsters enter, Ghetto-Style. One of the monsters grows razor-sharped claws, followed by Wolverine, Mike saying "scary monsters don't have plague," then slaps Sulley's butt three times with an Asian guy yelled "Gay!" Sulley is then having intercourse with one of the childen and comes out of the door, glitching. The razor clawed monster cried about a kid from Soivet Russia butt touched him, yelling "I could have DIED!!" and gets slap in the face repeatedly in a beat of the EastEnders opening and yelled " DIED!!" again. The red monster pushed the red button causing the factory to explode. The biohazardous guys tackles the orange monster named George, who is shaved and gets his bandage removed quickly and screams like Tom the cat. Roz tells Mike, who is teleporting Portal-style, to f**k her, with Mike making an awkward face. That night, Sulley is in the factory, finding the room from the door is empty with a scary person appears in foreground, and the little girl plays with Sulley's tail and looks at him, saying "21." Sulley screams and falls on the floor shown in a YouTube video and flushes Boo down the toilet. Randall glitch sneezing. Sulley talks to Mike and the restaurant is in a green bubble with Patrick said, "Everyone died." Boo cries and a very fat person falls on Mike in a garage can. Sulley says "How can I do Stu?". Sulley and Mike glitch repeating "Spoons", following by the "DIE!!" guy. Sulley opens the closet door, saying that it's empty, despite the scary stuff appearing in it, frightening Boo. The next day, Sulley is in the restroom, opening the doors looking for Boo including the SpongeBob in the toilet with a guy saying "oh, that's real nice," and Mike sitting the toilet. Roz repeated "Paperwork" and closed on Mike's fingers. Mike selects the red door, which Sulley saying that's not Boo's door, causing an enraged Mike saying Sulley to put that thing back in his ass and threatening Sulley with a gun, but sees staring monsters. Mike and Randall repeated "cheated" glichting, following SpongeBob saying the same word. Randall introduce the "Semen Extractor" to Mike. Waternoose tells Sulley to roar several times even through he doesn't want to but does it anyway. Mike and Sulley says, "that's not her door". Dr. Nick says, "Hi, Everybody!" Mike is getting beaten up off screen, then Sulley yelling "Boo!" The ending credits is shown, following by a glitching Randall. Mike acting like SpongeBob, "Bow, bow, what is bow?" Mr. Waternoose sings Sonjia Boys' Crank Up. Boo holds a Nemo toy followed by Merlin yelling "Nemo, No!" Sulley says goodbye to Boo, who opens the closet door to says "boo" and giant Sulley appears, roaring. Mike poops, exploded and then says offscreen, "That's it, I'm out of ideas," ending the video. Sources Cartoons *''Bubsy'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Family Guy'' **"Jerome is the New Black" *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Robot Chicken'' **"Eviscerated Post-Coital by a Six Foot Mantis" *''Rugrats'' **"Angelica Breaks a Leg" *''The Simpsons'' **"Last Exit to Springfield" *''South Park'' **"Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo" **"Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Bully" **"Dying for Pie" **"My Pretty Seahorse" **"Something Smells" **"Squirrel Jokes" *''Tom and Jerry'' Films *''Finding Nemo'' *''Mike's New Car'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' Internet videos *"90s Nick" by Ukinojoe *"Big Bill Hell" *"Michael Rosen: Nice" *"Wolverine reloaded" by Specimene on YouTube :):P *"John Cena Prank Call" by Best Prank Calls and Vine Compilations. Music *"Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy *"Still" by Geto Boys * "Green Greens" from Kriby's Dreamland Video Games *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Kirby's Dream Land'' TV Shows * Eastenders. * Community '' * ''Bear in the Big Blue House Web Videos SpongeBob Parody. Keemstar (Web series) (insert_quote_from_the_movie_here) By Cartoonlover98 Voice Cast(in order of appearance) * Narrator/SpongeBob - Tom Kenny. * Mike Wazowski - Billy Crystal. * Sulley - John Goodman. * South Park Kids - Trey Parker and Matt Stone. * Henry Waternoose III - James Coburn. * Roz - Bob Peterson. * Bubsy - Rob Paulsen. * Mario - Seth Green. * Betty DeVille - Kath Soucie. * Stu Pickles - Jack Riley. * Dr. Nick - Hank Azaria. * Bear (in the Big Blue House) - Noel MacNeal. * Micheal Rosen - Himself. Trivia *At one point, a callback is made to the cheating" joke from Spingebill Travels Half the Globe for a Hat, which is another poop by Cartoonlover98 Blobfild. Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Cartoonlover98 YTPs Category:2014 Poops Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Cartoonlover98